The Realm of Chaos
by Flame That Burns In The Dark
Summary: The gods have had their visions, and they have decided the champions. It is time for the Realm of Chaos to be overthrown.


**A/N: Hello everyone! It's Flame That Burns In The Dark here with a brand new story! Now if you have read my profile, you probably noticed that I am a huge fan of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series. If you haven't read it, well, I guess that's okay.**

 **Anyway, I decided to write a story on it! Here's part one of the Prologue. I hope you all enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any part of Greek Mythology. I do not own Ice, Snow, Ivy, Dawn, Luna, Inkie, Falcon or Lily. I only own Leo and any other OCs I decide to use.**_

Thunder ripped through the air as snow pelted the mountaintop. The wind whipped all around, making the trees bend dangerously close to the snapping point. Dark clouds obscured the sky.

Zeus stood calmly in the midst of it all. It was not because he was a god that he did this. It was because he couldn't move any part of his body except for his eyes and because he couldn't feel the cold – or anything, really. The snow passed right through his body, and the wind had no effect on his clothes or hair.

Strangely enough, Zeus thought little of all of this. He was accustomed to having visions. Gaea pelted him with them often enough, babbling about how cruel he was to the Titans. But this dream, well, this dream was much different.

For one, Gaea only ever chose a calm forest for the backdrop. It was _never_ a stormy mountain. Zeus knew that this was something special. Second, Gaea made herself known as soon as Zeus fell asleep. Zeus could see nothing except for the mountain around him and the storm.

Suddenly, a figure appeared a few feet away, facing away from Zeus. It was a mortal, and it wore a strange black cloak which had a glowing blue ice symbol on the back.

Zeus studied the mortal for a few moments, but could see nothing except the cloak. It was very, very strange.

Then without warning, the mortal began to glow with otherworldly energy. It turned to face Zeus. Zeus felt immense power flowing toward him.

Suddenly, the dream shattered and Zeus bolted upright in his bed.

* * *

Hera opened her eyes slowly. There was no need to rush when inside a dream. She had all the time in the world, as she was a god.

After Hera's eyes had been opened, she realized that moving her eyes was the only movement she could make. Even her lungs didn't pump the crisp air. Her heart didn't beat at all. She was as frozen as a statue.

Hera accepted this fact easily, as enough of her visions made her quite motionless. Yet something about this particular dream stood out to her. Perhaps it was the fact that, unlike her normal visions, she saw no mothers in need or (her personal favorite) a field full of beautiful heifers.

Instead, she saw a beautiful snow covered wood. She was in the middle of it, in a small clearing. The moon shone brightly above, bathing the clearing and forest in a silvery light. Stars twinkled merrily in the deep blue sky.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the forest only a few yards from where Hera stood.

The figure wore a dazzling white cloak which had a glowing blue snowflake emblem on the back. Hera saw nothing, as the hood covered the figures head.

Hera felt that the figure in the cloak was a mortal and that it had considerable power. It reminded her of the power of demigods, yet it was somehow different. It was otherworldly, even.

Hera realized that this dream was special. The mortal was obviously important in some way.

Then the dream began to fade. Hera tried to hold on, but eventually, she was pulled back to reality.

* * *

Poseidon stood motionless on the rim of a massive volcano.

Fire colored lava bubbled merrily down below. The sun shone down softly, and the sound of waves washing against the shore could be heard faintly. Other than that there was nothing. No other sound or any sign of life.

Poseidon had been standing frozen for hours, only able to blink. He knew that this was a vision, but he wished that it would hurry up.

As if his wish had been granted, a figure appeared next to Poseidon. It wore a black cloak which had a fire emblem glowing red on the back.

Poseidon sensed that the figure was a mortal. Why in the world was a god dreaming about a measly mortal?

Then suddenly the mortal pulled a samurai-style sword out from beneath its cloak. A strange rune was etched on the blade, and it glowed red like the emblem on the cloak.

Poseidon sensed power flowing from the blade, and he knew that it must be magical. It was strange to see a mortal carrying a magical weapon, but then again, Poseidon sensed that this was no mere mortal.

It had power like a demigod, yet the power was strange and different. It was almost as if it came from another world.

Poseidon was extremely puzzled at this, but he didn't have much time to think it through before the mortal swung the sword in front of him and a jet of flame emerged from the volcano.

Poseidon's eyes widened again. This mortal was able to use elemental magic!

Then the dream began to dissolve. Poseidon desperately tried to hold on, but he was yanked swiftly back to reality.

* * *

Hades' dreams, though mostly full of death and darkness, were never like this. A thick black fog surrounded the frozen god, obscuring his vision and any sense of depth.

It unsettled him and made him wish that he could rise from his bed, yet still, he continued to dream. Hades' eyes began to twitch, as that was the only part of his body that could move.

Then suddenly, the darkness was flooded with bright light. Hades' mood was immediately lifted. He felt warm and maybe even…happy. Happiness was something that Hades hadn't felt in a long, long time. And it felt good.

Hades frantically began searching with his dark eyes for the source of this incredible light, and immediately found it.

It was a mortal wearing a black cloak, which had a glowing yellow sun emblem on the back. Hades scrutinized the mortal intensely but was unable to see anything.

Hades then became lost in thought as he pondered this dream. He pondered the darkness and the strange mortal with the light.

Then without warning, the dream began to fade. Hades allowed himself to fall back to reality, as he knew that it was no use struggling with a vision like this.

 **A/N: And that wraps up the part one of the prologue for** _ **The Realm of Chaos**_ **. Did y'all enjoy it?**

 **Remember to review, as I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

 **P.S. For those of you who are part of Rogue and who have read** _ **The Arena {Written by Icestorm of Deathclan}, who do you think the four that I mentioned are?**_


End file.
